This Body
by sleepypetri
Summary: She visits the dying young man at the Shrine every Sunday. As he grows weaker, the more he depends on her, and appreciates that she has stood by him in possibly his last few moments. Note: I have a lot of feels for Akinari lol, honestly one of my favorite social links. This will be updated when I have time (almost never?) but for now, I have a little written.
1. Chapter 1

There he was, seated on the bench as he normally is on his 'day off'. Not that he ever really had a day offer, he was still sick. Still dying. But here, he was away from the clutter.

I reserved my Sundays for this beautiful soul. Despite his impending demise, he was so strong. I really admired his strength and I knew that this carried through in my work against the Shadows. Every cough, every wheeze, it was beaten away by me in the Dark Hour. I could not save him, so I vowed to save everyone that I could.

"There you are," he wheezed, grinning up at me. Another afternoon of sitting at the Shrine, talking about the future, or lack thereof. "I'm afraid I cannot stay long, I must visit the Hospital for more testing."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" I didn't want to give this up. It hurt him to walk, it was the least I could do to help.

"If you insist." His face grew dark, "but don't think that you have to. I can do this alone - I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you, Akinari. I just want to spend time with you."

* * *

The ride was silent. We sat close, and watched the world outside fly by. I quietly monitored his breathing, and I could feel his heartbeat by leaning on his shoulder. So frail, so full of hurt and love. Now and again his breathing would hitch when I shifted, but all in all, he seemed to be doing well today.

Arriving at the Hospital, he shook an older doctor's hand. "Ah, hello Akinari. Who might this be?" He motioned at me.

"This is Alice. If you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with sooner than usual."

"You are never one to rush things! I wonder, is she your girlfriend?"

"Please, I'd never be that selfish." I flinched. I knew that we were not dating, but somehow it hurt to hear him say it.

"It's not selfish to be loved, Akinari…"

* * *

Leaving within the hour, we decided to head back to my dorm. Fuuka had promised to make Rice Balls for everyone, and if the dying young man truly wanted to experience life before he passed, he would try Fuuka's cooking.

"Where have you been?" Akihiko greets us.

"Who is this?" Yukari chimes in, interested in my guest. I introduced Akinari to my teammates, and took him up to my room when he started to look frazzled. _At least they know why I turn them all down on Sunday's now._

Akinari still looked a little shaken up after a few moments of being away from everyone. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking up at him. He was trembling just a bit, and he looked exactly as he did when I met him - flustered, angry. His breathing pattern had changed, and his cheeks had flushed.

"I don't think so. There's so much that I haven't experienced. Surrounded by all of these young, healthy people. Why are you wasting your time with me?"

"I'm not wasting my time. I understand that you cannot get better, but as your doctor had said, it is not selfish to be loved."

His gaze softened, "how could that doctor think we were dating. This is absurd. You are so young and full of life; I am dying."

"I don't think it's that crazy. We are close, and I care deeply for you."

"You don't get it! I am passing away. Every day, life slips from my hands and I cannot stop it. I cannot love you for the rest of your life, like you can love me for the rest of mine. My time here is short. There is so much that I have not done, so much that I have not seen." He was looking distraught, wheezing and coughing throughout his outburst.

"It is not selfish to let anyone love you," looking up at him, I grabbed his hand. They were trembling with the rest of his body. But he was warm, and his grip tightened. His fingers intertwined into mine, and I was so overcome with affection for this dying young man.

Like his breath was knocked out of him, Akinari sighed. "I have to sit down," and leaned toward my desk. I shook my head no, and lead him to my bed.

"Rest here a while."


	2. Chapter 2

We laid in my bed for what seemed like hours, chatting about everything until he had fallen asleep. My head laid in the crook of his shoulder, my arm rested over his stomach. Absentmindedly, my fingers stroked his stomach, across his hips, dipping a little between his skin and the fabric of his pants. He was thin, yet comfortable. Fragile, yet strong.

Staring into space, thinking of nothing, I continued like this - my hand sinking lower until I touched hair and, accidentally, his erection. I heard a small moan escape from his lips, and I reeled my hand back.

"S-sorry," I started to stutter. Looking up at him, his eyes were dark, and his breathing was ragged. His heartbeat was pounding at a much faster pace, but he was not trembling as I had expected him to be.

"Don't be." I didn't scramble away, though I was embarrassed. "I hope I am not reading this wrong. But may I kiss you?"

We leaned toward each other, both nervous. He was so tender, taking my face into his hands and kissing me softly. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I allowed entrance, immediately followed by urgency I had never felt from Akinari. I leaned into him even more, before he guided me on top of him. Grinding down with my hips, I could feel him getting harder by the second. _Is it healthy for his blood pressure to be so concentrated in one area?_

He slid my jacket off of my shoulders, and I unbuttoned his striped top. My hands on his chest, I could feel his breathing becoming more erratic. My nails gently scraped down his chest down the center of his abdomen. He shuddered at my touch, and he stared into my eyes longingly. Leaning down to kiss him again, I could feel his hands under me, undoing the buttons on his jeans. He sprung free, and I reached down to touch him.

"Make love to me," he pleaded. I started to sink into him before he stopped me. "Please, take the rest of your clothes off. I don't know if I can help, but I need to see all of you." Slowly, prolonging the moment, I unbuttoned my blouse and my skirt, slipping both off. I pulled his pants the rest of the way off, and lifted him slightly to pull his shirt off as well. Climbing on top of him, I teased him at my entrance.

"Don't tease me," he begged. I sank down onto him, and his jaw dropped open. Slowly riding him, his hands grasped my hips and started to set a faster pace. His back was arching and breathing heavily, moaning a little bit here and there. I was starting to get worried.

"Am I hurting you?" By this time he was getting rather loud. He grabbed my hips even tighter and started to thrust into me as I was coming down. I cried out, with every thrust, trying to get myself under control. The room was filled with our noises, and the sound of our bodies slapping together. The knot in my stomach was beginning to burn, and tears filled my eyes as I was started to slowly let myself orgasm.

As I started to contract around him, I could see he was nearing his end as well. "I need you to get off of me," he started to say, but I cut him of with with a quick "no," as I shook my head. His legs started to quake and I could feel him filling me, his cum slowly dripping out after a few short moments. I leaned forward and nuzzled my head into his neck again, not bothering to take him out of me yet.

"I've never felt so alive."

* * *

Fuuka's Rice Balls were a hit, as I knew they would be. She had worked so hard to bring a smile to everyone's face, and Akinari was no exception.

"Akinari-san, would you like any to take home?" Fuuka had asked.

"Absolutely, my mother must try this. Thank you, Fuuka." Accepting the wrapped up food, he said "I will have to head home now. It was nice coming to your dorm, thank you for having me."

"Yeah, it sure sounded like you enjoyed yourself!" Junpei joined in, never the one to be suave or discreet. Nervous laughter and glances filled the room, but that did not bog Akinari any.

"I sure did!" He smiled, looking proud of himself.

Genuine laughter bubbled up from my throat, "okay, that's enough! I'll walk you to the station." I did not want him to leave, I did not want to leave his side. His health was rapidly declining, and the feeling that I would never see him was becoming real. I could only hope that he would be waiting for me at the Shrine this Sunday.


End file.
